A Midsummer's NiGHTS Dream
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: Based on the work of William Shakespeare. Wizeman and Illumina are getting married, some Nightopians are putting together a play, Claris and Elliot are running away together to Nightopia, NiGHTS and Reala meet up once again for the worse. Chaos ensues.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: NiGHTS and Sonic belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. A Midsummer's Nights Dream belongs to William Shakespeare, even though he is very long dead, I will still give him credit for being an awesome writer.

A/N: I find Author's Notes unprofessional, but here we go:

I am very well aware that Illumina is not a NiGHTS character, but a Sonic Character in Sonic Shuffle. Although I have seen fanfiction in which Illumina is part of Nightopia. Well, Sonic Shuffle is indeed a lot like NiGHTS. So why not put the characters in this fanfiction?

A Midsummer's NiGHTS Dream

The Magic Pickle Fairy

It was an epic battle between the God of Nightmare, Wizeman and the Goddess of Nightopia, Illumina. All is won, in which it was Wizeman. As result of her defeat, she must marry the Nightmarish God. Although, she wasn't disappointed by her loss, most have said that she went easy on him. For the Nightopian Goddess was a powerful woman.

It was the day before the wedding; Illumina was sitting on the air playing the harp, trying to blast out the sound of Wizeman complaining.

"It's like a son waiting for his old relative to die so he can have their inheritance," Wizeman cried out.

Illumina looked up and stopped her harp playing, "Isn't that a brutal way to describe the wait?"

That looked like the beginning of another epic battle, but Wizeman had realized that fact, so he said, "how about we have the wedding today instead of tomorrow?"

Illumina shook her head, "no, we shall wait, besides, I hired some Nightopians to perform for us, and they don't seem to yet be ready."

* * *

Quince gave his four companions scripts, "A very Tragic Comedy about the Horrible Death of Pyramus and Thisbe," was the title of the play. "We better do well, since we are the ones of the many chosen to play for our Goddess and her husband-to-be, Wizeman. If we don't do well, we will be the banquet's meal."

Bottom, a Nightopian who was very full on himself wasn't listening to the words at all; he only said "can we go on with the casting?"

"Yeah, sure," Quince nodded his head, "Bottom, you will be Pyramus."

Bottom looked at the script, "hey, that's the main character,' he exclaimed…"Um…" soon he hesitated, Bottom was indeed the dullest crayon in the 150 crayon box, "who exactly is Pyramus?"

"He is a man who killed himself for his love of Thisbe," Quince explained to Bottom.

"Oh, I will do a valiant job at the part," Bottom called out in pride "I can even play the great hero, NiGHTS, want to hear?"

"Umm…no," Quince answered, he knew that hiring Bottom was a bad idea, "I have more casting to do." He turned to Flute, a very odd nightopian with a beard and a voice as deep as a third rank Nightmaren. "You will play Thisbe."

A glace from Flute came to Quince, Flute pointed to himself, Flute thought for a second that Quince was the second dullest crayon in the 150 crayon box, "um, why?"

"Well, someone has to play Thisbe," said Quince, "so why not you?"

Flute sighed, "well, to start with my many reason why I shouldn't play Thisbe…."

"Oh, oh!" Bottom yelled out as he waved his arm around, "I can play both Thisbe and Pyamus!"

"No, I have already done the casting," Quince cried, "it will be difficult for you to play two main characters." Then he continued, quickly before Bottom could say anything, "Snout, you're Pyramus' father, and I will be Thisbe's father."

"And me?" asked Snug, the final Nightopian of the group.

"You will play the Gao," said Quince.

"Oh, I can also play the Gao, along with Pyramus and Thisbe!" Bottom cried. Then he began to roar, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

"NO!" Quince yelled out in agony, "You will only play Pyramus and Pyramus alone!"

"Aww," Bottom complained.

* * *

The Dreamers were having a problem of their own. Claris Sinclair was forced by her father, to marry a boy named William Taylor. She wouldn't mind the arrange marriage, even if she was 14, but she was already in love with another boy, Elliot Edwards.

Claris was discussing the whole situation with her friend, Helen Cartwright, over some tea outside of a cafe. "Yeah, I really don't want to marry this Will fellow, I would rather marry Elliot, but my father would kill me."

"Aw, he wouldn't literally kill you," Helen blew on her tea to make it cooler, "I mean, who would kill their own daughter for not marrying someone?"

"Actually," said Claris, "he will kill me, my father said that I have to either marry Will, join a nunnery or he will literally kill me."

Helen sighed, "It's such a pity, and it's not fair either, because," she paused for a moment from embarrassment, "I love Will myself. If only he loved me in return."

That was when Elliot walked out of the café with a latte, "wait, you're being forced to marry Will?"

Claris took a sip out of her tea, she was glad of the convenience of Elliot coming, "yeah, it has to do with our father's businesses or something in the matter. My dad doesn't even understand that we were together as a couple."

Elliot pulled out a chair to sit with the two girls, "Claris, do you remember how we met?"

A nod of Claris' head came to be, "yeah, we met before we defeated Wizeman, in Nightopia.""

"Then we will run away to Nightopia," said Elliot, "we will be together forever."

"Well, it's better than marrying Will, or dying," said Claris, without much thought she expressed an, "okay!"

"Then we will be asleep forever," Elliot took Claris' hand and walked away.

"Wait," Claris cried out, "I didn't agree to sleep forever," but Elliot didn't listen.

Helen was all alone; she began to think, about a perfect plan. She too had been to Nightopia, and met Will in that same area. Maybe if she told Will that Claris and Elliot were running away to Nightopia and that offered to help him find Claris, in which he will fall in love with her in the search process. It was worth a shot!

* * *

NiGHTS was a great hero of Nightopia…hence the word 'was' because she had settled down by marrying the one and only Reala. She felt as though it was a mistake, because they had fought often. They have even left each other for some time now. Only to be reunited once again. NiGHTS wouldn't take a bad marriage as an excuse not to see the wedding of Illumina and Wizeman. NiGHTS was very good friends with Illumina, and Wizeman was her creator. Reala would not stand in her way of seeing the event of the century.

When NiGHTS came to Mystic Forrest, where the wedding was going to take place, the first person… or Nightmaren she saw was no other than Reala, sitting on top of the gazebo that NiGHTS was once captured inside of.

NiGHTS was about to leave to avoid any more argument, but Reala drill dashed towards her to stop her in her path, "my, my NiGHTS, as my faithful wife, shouldn't you be loyal to me and not run away like you always do?"

Liquid began to form into NiGHTS' mouth, and then came out into Reala's eye. "Loyal?" she cried out, "Loyal? Yeah right, I've seen you, disguise yourself as a Dreamer, and give love poems to other Dreamers. I wouldn't even get started on you and Illumina. I would not call being loyal at all Reala, so why should I be loyal to you?"

As most video gamers would say, Reala would have been, "pwned" if he didn't have a comeback, in which he did have a comeback, "You should speak for yourself! What about you and Wizeman?"

A gasp came to NiGHTS, "that is not true, I was with me and my Nightopians and Dreamers the entire time. Without you and your…your…"

"You can't even think of any words for me," Reala released his creepy chuckle, "you still love me; admit it."

Another gasp rose from NiGHTS, "you know that the Dreamers had to worst winters in Nightopia because of us. A first rank Nightmaren's strong emotions can cause the weather here in Nightopia. If I still loved you, everything will be just plain cheeky."

"And speaking of Dreamers," said Reala, "why don't ~I~ have any?"

NiGHTS didn't say a word, she flew away as quickly as she could, draining her drill gauge to get away from her husband.


	2. Act 2

A Midsummer's NiGHTS Dream

Act 2

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reala was as mad as ever about the last argument he had with NiGHTS. Reala well aware knew that NiGHTS was sensitive about her Dreamers, so he sat back on the Ideya Palace to think. "If NiGHTS was distracted from her Dreamer, then I would be able to take him from her." The only problem was to find a way to distract NiGHTS. So Reala called out to his trusty servant, Jackle. Hopefully Jackle wasn't involved in any trickery, as usual.

"Yes?" Jackle called out to Reala, who just popped out of the magical gazebo from nowhere.

"I need NiGHTS to be distracted for an immense amount of time," Reala explained to his servant, "do you have any ideas?"

Jackle sat next to Reala to think, "well," said Jackle, with some hesitation, "there is that one flower that makes people fall in love with the first thing they see?!"

Reala smiled an evil smile, Reala was glad to have Jackle as a servant, since Jackle was always the one with the good ideas, "do you have this flower?"

That was when Jackle rapidly shook his head, "nope, but I will be back to fly all around Nightopia to find it." Jackle flew away, and then whispered to himself, "and by me flying around nightopia, I mean Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

A short while ago, Sonic had made a deal with Jackle. In return of Sonic being Jackle's temporary servant, Jackle would have to give Dr. Robotnik nightmares requested by Sonic. Jackle, being a servant himself, didn't have that much to ask for Sonic.

Jackle went into his lair to find Sonic, reading a book, as bored as ever. "Sonic," he cried out in the top of his lungs, "I need you again…"

Sonic put a bookmark in his book, as he rolled his eyes; Sonic knew that he shouldn't have made that deal with Jackle. "What do you need now?"

Jackle put a photo up to the blue hedgehog's face, "I need this."

Sonic took a good look at the picture; it was of a pink and purple rose like flower, "Fine, but may I ask what it is for?"

"It's for Reala," Jackle groaned, "now can you get the flower? I grow impatient."

"And I thought I was the impatient one," Sonic chuckled, and then he made the assumption "is Reala cheating on NiGHTS? I smell drama!"

"No, I am not in love with Reala," Jackle cried out, "also, Reala and NiGHTS are separated, so there wouldn't be any drama even if….

* * *

While Sonic and Jackle were taking forever to get the flower, Reala was spying on some Dreamers that formally belonged to NiGHTS. Reala had caught some familiarity of these two; they were indeed Will and Helen.

"Look Helen," Will told the girl, "I am engaged to the beautiful Claris, and there is nothing you can do about it. I love Claris, and not you! End of story!"

Helen was a strong girl, she wasn't going to give up after those words, so she said "We are meant to be, our red Ideyas attract each other, like Elliot and Claris."

Will suddenly stopped dead on his tracks, "what does our Ideya have to do with anything? I do not love you, and that's that!" Will walked away from Helen.

Only that Helen still followed, "I'll do anything for your return of love!"

"How about a barf bag?" Will asked Helen in an insulting tone, "Because you make me sick!"

That made Helen silent, although she continued to follow Will.

Reala kind of felt bad for Helen. He had even felt bad for her when he told her the cold hard truth about NiGHTS in an awful manner. Reala had felt as though he should do something in return of what he had done to her.

That was when Jackle came back with the flower, "here it is your majesty!"

Reala gave a disgusted look at Jackle, "what took you so long?"

"Well, Soni- I mean ~I~ had some technical difficulties," Jackle explained, "but the flower is here, aren't you happy?"

Reala rolled his eyes, "I guess, and by the way, there are two dreamers here, the boy doesn't love the girl, so put the flower on the boy's eyes, will you?"

"Oh," Jackle rubbed his nonexistent chin, "so the great and powerful Reala has some sympathy to some Dreamers?"

"Shut up Jackle," Reala cried out to his servant, "no, it's not sympathy, it's just if…I helped out some dreamers, I might…" Reala really couldn't think of anything, "just put the flower juice on the boy and NiGHTS. NiGHTS will be going to sleep soon, and put something in front of her, like a monkey or something."

"There are no monkeys in Nightopia," said Jackle.

"Shut up," Reala cried out again, he was really mad that time "do the job, no questions!"

"Fine," Jackle rolled his eyes, "I'll do it; I'll do it."

* * *

NiGHTS is about to go to take her nap, "now sing my nightopians!"

The nightopians began to sing their song, when slowly but surely, NiGHTS had fallen asleep, only with Jackle in his watch.

"So, how about them Shleep?" asked a nightopian as they walked away.

"I don't know, didn't they lose against the Kircle yesterday?" the other nightopian asked. Jackle couldn't hear anymore of the conversation since they had left.

Just then, Jackle jumped out of the bushes and put the flower juice onto NiGHTS' eyes, he laughed maniacally, "Let's see who your true love is now!" That was when Jackle heard footsteps. The only ones in Nightopia who made footsteps were Dreamers. So Jackle flew back to the bushes so no dreamers could see him.

The two dreamers were Elliot and Claris. They looked a little lost, "Shoot, we have lost my way to the Ideya Palace."

"So then we can't find NiGHTS for help," said Claris, then her eyes met to the slumbering NiGHTS. "Hey, there she is!"

Elliot grabbed a stick and began to poke NiGHTS. He poked the purple nightmaren multiple times, but no prevails. "Is he dead?"

Claris checked NiGHTS' pulse, or at least where it should be on a Nightmaren, since they lacked wrists. She felt something thumping on her finger, "no, she's alive. Just in a deep sleep I guess."

"Well then, I guess we should rest ourselves," said Elliot.

Something seems illogical about what Elliot had just said, so Claris had opposed Elliot's reason, "Aren't we already asleep?"

Elliot had not listened to Claris; he had already fallen asleep on Claris' lap.

Claris looked at Elliot, "well, we can't sleep so near each other, especially since we're not married yet." Claris lifted Elliot's head, and then put it on the ground. She walked a few feet away from Elliot then fell asleep. Even though there was no logic to sleep for a Dreamer while in Nightopia.

Jackle came out of the bushes, "ah, they must be the two Dreamers that Reala was talking about. I mean, there can't be any other two Dreamers walking in Mystic Forest!" Jackle took out the flower then put the juice into Elliot's eyes. "Sleep well," Jackle whispered, "for you will awake to a sight of a beautiful girl." Then Jackle heard footsteps, so Jackle flew away again.

The footsteps belonged to Will and Helen. They were still arguing about love. "Will you please stop?" said Helen, "even if you want to kill me, at least it's some kind of contact!"

Will glare at Helen, he did feel like killing Helen, "then stop following me if you don't want to die!"

"Me? Out alone in the dark with nightmaren running about?" Asked Helen, "no!"

Will ran as fast as he could, away from Helen. Being a football player he could run very quickly.

Helen, who was indeed left alone, saw Elliot sleeping on the ground. So she took the same stick Elliot used on NiGHTS and poked Elliot, "Elliot, are you awake? You know that there's no logic in sleeping in Nightopia."

That was when Elliot had awaken, he rubbed his eyes to see the sight of Helen, "By what beauties that was given to you sweet Helen!"

Helen looked at Elliot confused, it seemed as though Elliot was in love with her, "um, Elliot, you shouldn't be cheating on Claris, besides, I'm in love with Will."

Elliot gave a deep growl to himself, "then I will kill this Will so we will be happy together forever. Besides, Claris is a plain girl with a boring personality. You are the most beautiful girl I know, and there is much pizzazz to you."

An offended look came to Helen's face, "you're making fun of me, aren't you? You know that Will doesn't love me, so ~you~ pretend to love me. Well I'm not falling for it!" Helen ran as fast as she could, which wasn't as fast as Will of course.

Yet Elliot, being a basketball play, ran faster than Helen, "wait, don't leave me alone with Claris! I can only be alone with you!"

After Elliot had ran off, Claris had awoken. "Wow, dreams get weirder when asleep in the Dream World." Then Claris looked around, "Elliot? Where are you?" Claris got up to go look for Elliot, but no prevail.


End file.
